Twists and Turns
by DianaFrieden
Summary: Darcy never learns about the fateful meeting of his aunt with Elizabeth. How could this affect their lives? A year later, everything is changed.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one_: **To wish was to hope, and to hope was to expect.**

Fitzwilliam Darcy sat stiffly in the carriage as it rambled down the dirty road, uncomfortable from the long ride and restless in his thoughts. His attempt to read a book had failed miserably, not to mention that he kept his eyes fixed on the same page throughout the whole journey. His cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, was in a talkative mood, as always, but Darcy was too discomfort to reply or even pay attention. His thoughts were on Rosings and more precisely on that day,a year ago, when Miss Elizabeth Bennet had visited it with the Collins. He often thought about her and these sentiments troubled him too much. In vain, he had tried to forget her, but he could not.

"Come on Darcy, get rid of that expression" Fitzwilliam slapped him on the shoulder.

Darcy turned to him and scowled. "What expression?"

"Must you look so plum? We have visited our aunt innumerable times throughout the years, surely you have learned how to tolerate her."

Darcy took a deep breath. "Yes, but I am not ready to face her yet"

"You know we have to."

The carriage door was opened and the two men stepped out, soon they were welcomed by their aunt and cousin. After a while, as the colonel occupied Lady Catherine, Darcy's thoughts run back to Elizabeth again and whether he was going to see her, but he knew very well that this thing was unlikely to happen. In the midst of his thoughts, he became aware of his aunt reference to Mr Collins, informing them that she had to find another clergyman.

"Excuse me, aunt, but what happened to Mr Collins?" Darcy interrupted. He was interested in everything that concerned Elizabeth, even if that had to do with the insufferable Collins.

"He has quit from his position. He is now in Hertfordshire, to that estate that was entailed to him."she paused "Mr..Mr.. I can't remember his name, died and Mr . Collins claimed his rightful possession"

"Mr. Bennet?" Darcy asked with such a feeling that raised his cousin's curiosity.

"Yes, the very one" Lady Catherine simply said. "This had been a greate inconvenience for me. It took me at least two months to find another one, who suits me"

"When did this all happen?"

"It's been more than nine months."

"Is that Elizabeth Bennet's family?" Colonel asked, but before the lady could respond Darcy posed another question to his aunt.

"Do you know perhaps what happened to the ladies? Where are they settled?"

"How should I know and why should I care?" she plainly stated. "But, I assume that he could allow them to stay at Longburn, after all they're family."

"That's grave indeed" the colonel commented. "I cannot imagine what they've suffered"

"I do not sympathise them in the least, because all that could be avoided, if that silly girl had accepted him"

"Where are you referring to?" Darcy asked again.

"To the proposal that Collins made to Elizabeth Bennet. But, the selfish girl refused. I tell you, that girl has such a high opinion of herself, more than she deserves."

Darcy felt felt as thought he had been stubbed in the chest, right next to his heart. He couldn't feel his legs and his breathing was getting slow. Did really Collins proposed to Elizabeth? How dare he suppose that she would accept him? She deserved everything and Collins was not the person, who was able to give her even in the least of what she needed. On the other hand, he was the right man for this task. He could give up everything for her. He was able cherish her, properly as she deserved. But, then again, she had refused him and frankly saying, he deserved it. _You are the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed upon to marry_, her painful words passed through his head one more time.

"I would disagree aunt. I would say that Miss Bennet is extremely modest." Fitzwilliam said and interrupted Darcy from his thoughts.

"The nerves of that girl! She did not even have the decency to answer my questions, not only to mention her rudeness towards my person." She paused to calm her nerves, as she was getting red from her anger "...to assume that Darcy would ever marry her"

"What?" Fitzwilliam Darcy almost shouted.

"Is it not ridiculous? The shades of pemberley to be thus polluted" she replied with temper

"What are you talking about?" He demanded

"I visited Miss Bennet to hear from her own lips that the rumors of her attachment with you was simply a falsehood."

"What? When did this happen? " Darcy said as he stood up.

"Sit down, nephew. There's no reason for you to be so upset"

"What did she say?"

"I made her promise me that she would never enter into such an engagement, but she hearty refused. Unfeeling, selfish girl!"

"I think that's enough,aunt" Darcy angrily replied as he positioned himself in in font of the window,with his hands behind his back.

"Darcy, I do..." she tried to say but the colonel interrupted her, trying to lighten up the tension that was created.

"Tell me aunt, how Anne is getting along? Has her health improved?"

But, because Darcy couldn't rest his temper nor his endless thoughts, which were passing through his head, he excused himself and run to his chambers. He couldn't stand another word from anyone, he just wanted to be left alone in his solitude. Unluckily for her ladyship, Elizabeth's refusal had a different effect on Darcy. It taught him to hope as he scarcely ever allowed himself to hope before. He knew very well that if she had been absolutely, irrevocably decided against him, she would have acknowledged it to Lady Catherine, frankly and openly. He knew enough of her frankness to believe her capable of that. But, all that time he kept himself away from her, he he did it, only because he thought that it was what she wanted. A year of pain and despair could have been avoided if those news reached his ears earlier. Was it too late to redeem himself?

That night, when the house slept Darcy laid awake in the library, pondering on what Lady Catherine said. Elizabeth was all that he cared of, even it did no good at his pride, to have such a weak spot, it was true. So true, as his flesh and bones. She was in his only thoughts and everywhere he went, she was there. She was in every page of every book he picked up to distract himself. But, what really troubled him now, was her safety. What if she was forced to marry someone wealthy to save herself and her family? He couldn't thought of anyone, except him, kissing or even touching her. She was supposed to be his. He needed to know where she was. He needed to see her, as much as he needed the air to breathe. If what his aunt said was true, then Elizabeth was not entirely indifferent to him. She might even love him and that thought, gave him hope. And hope was the beggining of everything...

* * *

><p><em>Author note: Hello everyone! I'm so excited for this story, because it's my first one, so I'd ask you to be kind. But, I really like constructive criticism and generally any review from you would be wonderful. This idea has been bouncing around my head ever since I first read the book, so I thought I might give it a shot. Hope you enjoy! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: ****Even love unreturned has it's rainbow.**

No one could ever imagine that the great Fitzwilliam Darcy could be tormented so much because of a woman. Staying at Rosings Park and listening to his aunt, was a real torture for him, but not so painful as not having Elizabeth. It was even difficult to sleep at night, he often dreamt of several misfortunes that could happen to her and that couldn't put him at ease. He looked as if he thought it tainted to be loved by her, but he could not avoided it. Nay, he had never loved any woman before, his life was always too busy, his thoughts too much absorbed with other things. Now he loved a certain person so much that he hadn't any fear of expressing it on his part. He knew how she could be loved. He had not loved her without gaining that instinctive knowledge of what capabilities were in her. His soul could walk in a glorious sunlight if by his power of loving, could win her love.

The third day, the cousins departed and after a long journey they arrived at Pemberley. The Colonel, who had the guardianship of Georgiana as well, was very eager to see her, so was her brother. Georgiana Darcy was the only person, except Elizabeth, who could make him smile like nobody else. She was a real delight! Soon, they were found on the great halls of Pemberley, with the young lady waiting for them.

"Richard, how much I missed you!" the young lady said and hugged her cousin. He put his hands protectively around her and hugged her tight as well.

"Tell me that Darcy wasn't torturing you all this time that I was gone." He laughed.

"If you mean his silence, then yes indeed, that was a real torture." she replied and Darcy frowned.

"Tell me, dearest, how was your day." Darcy demanded.

"Is there something wrong? You seem so taciturn brother" she asked and seeing that she was not going to receive an answer, she turned to her cousin and said "What Lady Catherine did this time?

Fitzwilliam laughed "You know her too well, don't you? But I think this time, the matter concerns Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Miss Elizabeth? Why, what happened to her?" Georgiana asked concerned.

"Can you change the subject please?" Darcy interrupted.

"Not, if it involves you and her."

"What do you mean?" Darcy almost blushed.

"Really Darcy, do you think that we are so morons that we don't understand that you're quite attached to her." His cousin paused. "Its pretty obvious"

"That is absurd" He defended himself

"He has already too much worry for her." He paused. "The most unfortunate event happened"

"What?"

"Her father died many months ago" the colonel replied.

"Oh my god! That's grave indeed! I cannot imagine what she's been through"

A light conversation followed with the cousins teasing each other. They talked about the season and Georgiana played couple of songs to entertain them. She knew very well that her playing gave her brother pleasure and today she wanted desperately to lighten his spirits. She was aware of his affections towards Elizabeth and she could understand why he loved her so much. Elizabeth Bennet could be a wonderful wife and sister to her, she really enjoyed her company when she had visited them with her aunt and uncle. Seeing Darcy happy with that woman, was a simple reason to make Georgiana satisfied as well.

That evening, when Darcy was found all alone with his thoughts, he started to think how he should approach her or how he could find Elizabeth. He didn't know where to start , going to Longburn was always a posibility but apparently not the best one. He didn't want to expose himself or raise any expections, at least until he was certain that she loved him back. Suddenly, his valet entered and handed him his letters, finding him completely lost in his thoughts. When he left, Darcy locked the door and leaned back in his chair with his hands cradling the back of his head; his feet were stretched out and resting of the desk. He then, picked up the letters and started reading. The first one was from Mr Bingley.

_Darcy old friend,_

_I hope that you are well, but then again what could happen to the master of Pemberley? I hope that your sister is well too. We are all expecting you to come to London, the balls are greater than ever. We are so excited to see the Darcys again._

_As for my affairs, I have the most wonderful news to tell you. Two days ago, I saw Miss Bennet in a ball, I'm sure that you remember her. She looked absolutely divine, more beautiful than I remembered. She is an angel, Darcy. We talked and laughed and we danced almost all her dances. I must tell you that I have not yet get over her, my affections are still so strong as before._

_I also apologised on leaving her so suddenly back then and she forgave me. What a beautiful creature she is! I honestly do not know how I lived without seeing her for over a year. I also have to thank you for telling me about yours and my sister's involvement on that matter. It gave me a change to start all over again._

_That's all from me. I do not wish to hear any of your news, I expect you to tell me on person in a few days, as you promised._

_Farewell,_

_Charles Bingley_

Darcy read the letter one more time, just to make sure that he comprehended what his friend wrote to him. He was indeed so happy and relieved that his friend had met his match and that she accepted his faults. He also hoped that Elizabeth could have such a forgiving nature as her sister, so she could forget all the troubles that his pride cost her, even though that he made amends. But most of all, he was so relieved that he found a clue that could guide him to Elizabeth, even if that came unexpectably. Charles had seen Miss Bennet, which meant that she knew where Elizabeth was. That information was so valuable to him as a bar of gold, or even more.

That night, Darcy didn't slept too much, not only because of their departure tomorrow, but because he was so excited to see her. He could feel his heart beating near his ear and whenever he closed his eyes, she was there. Most of all, he thought of her momentarily holding a hour-glass, containing time. She contained his past and his future, both now cramped together, with such gentleness. Ever since that first meeting, he knew that she was going to be his fate, however from time to time he have disguided that knowledge to himself. But, now after all this wasted time, he was determed to grab whatever she was willing to give him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello again! First of all, it's very important to mention that your responces overwhelmed me, I never thought that I could ever receive so much support. So, thank you all! It means the world to me to know that you appreciate what I do. <em>

_Secondly, some of you were a little bit confused if the elopement happened. Of course it did, the story begins after a year of the fateful meeting of Lady Catherine's with Elizabeth, except that Darcy never learnt this development, until now. Also, you mentioned that there are some grammar or spelling mistakes and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. You see, English is not my first language and sometimes I make mistakes, without realizing, but I'm getting better. I promise you that the upocoming chapters will be better. _

_That's all. Don't forget to review, I really need your opinion. _

_Until next time, D._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: The future must be met, however stern and iron it be. **_-E. Gaskell_

Elizabeth thoughts were at Pemberley this evening more than the last, and the evening though as it passed it seemed long, was not long enough to determine her feelings towards one in that mansion; she lay awake two whole hours to make them out. What were her real feeling towards Mr. Darcy? Were to shameful to reveal? She certainly did not hate him. Hatred had vanished long ago and she had almost been ashamed of ever feeling a dislike against him. The respect created by the conviction of his valuable qualities, though at first unwillingly admitted, had for some months now a friendlier nature. It was not only his warm disposition, which he produced the last time she saw him, but it had something more to to do with the fact that he was perfectly amiable. But above all, about respect and esteem, there was a motive within her, that couldn't be overlooked. It was gratitude. Gratitude not merely for having once loved her,but for his good will to change his character because of her. Such a change in a man of so much pride, astonished her. She had come now to respect and esteem him. She felt a real interest in his welfare and she often troubled herself thinking if he still possessed his affection towards her. Could he?

But then again, such thoughts were not even allowed to be made. She was not in the position to even dream of such a thing, after all it's been a year of not seeing him and surely he would have turned his addresses to a more suitable partner, or more accurately saying, to an accomplished lady.

Elizabeth now possessed some other feelings, it was not mere jealousy, it was more like grief, though she hardly knew of what. She became desperate for his esteem, when she could no longer hope to be benefited by it. She was convicted that she could have been happy with him;when no longer likely they should meet. She should have given up on hope many months ago,but in vain she could not. He had given her the impression, on their last meeting, that he wanted nothing to do with her, because of Lydia's elopement with Wickman. She could understand his reason, but yet she didn't like it at all.

It was Jane's presence, which interrupted Lizzy from her thoughts. She came silently and sat next to her on the couch, the sisters entangled their fingers and for a brief moment, they hugged. Elizabeth 's deep breath broke the silence between them.

"What is it dear Lizzy? What distresses you so?" Jane asked with tenderness.

"It's really nothing Jane" she lied.

"You know you can talk to me Lizzy"

"Yes, I know" she immediately responded. "Tell me about Mr. Bingley, I dearly wish to know what the two of you talked"

"There's nothing more to say. Only one thing distresses me, you see I'm not afraid of myself, but I dread other people's remarks."

"Then I shall hear none, however dreadfully I'm tempted" she laughed.

Jane laughed as well. "Stop it Lizzy"

"Seriously now, what did you feel when you first saw him after all this time?"

"I felt perfectly at ease, I think" she paused and took her sister's hand. "I now know my own strength. At least now, we can meet as indifferent acquaintances."

"Yes, very indifferent indeed" Elizabeth replied.

"He and his sisters invited us for dinner tomorrow"

"Then we shall attend, don't you think?"

"Yes, of course." Jane smiled openly.

"Did you tell him about Papa?" Elizabeth asked and her voice almost broke. It was a painful subject to touch and everytime she mentioned his name, she tried so hard not to cry.

"No" she paused. "I only mentioned that we are currently living in our uncle's house, but nothing more than this."

"I see."

"She apologised to me Lizzy, can can you can you believe it? He told me that he really regretted leaving from Netherfield so promptly." She paused "And of course, I forgave him, how could I not?"

"At least someone will marry well in our family" she laughed.

"That's cruel Lizzy!"

"Oh Jane, do you not see that more things have been ruined, than our broken hearts due to his death?"

Jane's eyes widen and she took a deep breath "Our changes of good marriage have not been materially damaged by our current circumstances."

Elizabeth smiled and gave her sister a quick hug. "Our changes of marriage were not always great, now I should say that there are none existence" she paused "Who will want to marry us when our circumstances are so low? Mr Darcy made that very clear to me"

"Mr Darcy?" Jane asked surprised.

"Yes,he was present when your letter came to me about Lydias elopement. He was very kind and gentle,but realizing how low our position in the society would soon be, he made it clear that he wanted nothing more than to be out of my sight. Given now that our circumstance is even lower, how lucky he must be feeling for his escape"

"Oh Lizzy.." she paused "Do you think that he's still in love with you?"

"I don't know what he was a year ago,but he would probably have already found a more suitable woman to turn his addresses to." She wickly smiled "All I know is that he or any respectable man would want nothing to do with any of us."

"You cannot possibly believe that Lizzy..." she paused "What about Mr. Worthing? He seems very attentive to you.."

"Oh no, he's just being kind. That is all." She paused. "But, I am sure that Mr Bingley will renew his addresses, you will see."

"I'm not not at all sure Lizzy and frankly I'm quite consent with that"

"Have a little fate my dear" she smiled "Love is a powerful thing."

"If so, why hasn't he proposed to me when he had the chance to? It's been a year"

"Oh Jane.." Elizabeth said and immediately thought of Darcy's letter, which explained the reason? But the truth, could not be revealed, it would only make things worse and Jane was such a fragile creature that couldn't possibly accept it. It would hurt her deeply and Elizabeth didn't want that. It was not her business to take part in, she should better leave things as they were and if Mr. Bingley truly loved Jane he should act to win her back. Something deep in her, told her that it wouldn't take long.

Dinner with the Bingleys wasn't a pleasant affair, at least that's what Elizabeth thought. Mr. Bingley most of the time, engaged Jane to conversation as it was expected and Elizabeth unfortunately had to put up his sisters. Thank God that her aunt and uncle were there, people she always liked to converse with. Observing the gentleman of the house, she could quite confidently say that he still cared for Jane and that made Elizabeth very happy, indeed. She only hoped that his sisters this time, would not be an obstancle. She knew very well that Darcy would not now object to his friend happiness, he had explained her that the only reason for his interference was that he believed Jane to be indifferent. After all, Elizabeth trusted him now with her life, there was no reason to doubt him.

When tea was served, Elizabeth tried to sit as much away she could from Miss Bingley. She knew very well that she did not like her at all and the sentiments was mutual, but still, the lady didn't miss any chance to put Elizabeth in a difficult position. She would either comment on her exquisite qualities compared to Elizabeth's or she would either make a remark that could bring her in an uncomfortable position. But that was not a surprise for her, she could even excuse her jealousy towards her person. Caroline had noticed that Elizabeth had Darcy's attention and just because she longed for it, a vain person as her could not tolerate it.

"Miss Eliza, pray tell me, how is Mrs Wickman? Is she getting used to her life beside a man in the army?" Miss Caroline Bingley asked and drew all the attention, as she hoped for.

"Yes, indeed. She is very well." Elizabeth confidently replied

"But, I'd thought that it would be very hurt for a mother to lose her daughter from such young age."

"No, she didn't mind at all. I believe she has too many matters to think on than this."

"Do you intend to stay for the entire season?" Bingley asked looking at Jane.

She simple nodded and looked at her sister.

"But, Miss Elizabeth, you must miss Longburn terribly. I clearly remember you telling me that you loved it." The gentleman continued.

Elizabeth frowned, now it was time. "It's not any longer ours to miss."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Elizabeth,who was unable to continue, looked at her aunt, hoping that could save her. You see, she hadn't even the strength to pronounce the words.

"You see, Mr Bingley, Mr Bennet died, almost nine months ago. Mr Collins is now the legal owner of the estate."

Everyone's mouth opened and an awkward silence prevailed, making it unbearable. Everyone paid their respects and apologised as it was proper. After a long pause, the first one who spoke was Mr Gardiner, addressing to the other gentleman, saying that he would really like to invite them to dinner next Friday. He gladly accepted. They afterwards talked about this season and what London had to offer, they even commented on the upcoming balls and gatherings. Soon, as it was getting dark, the Gardiners with the ladies had to leave and the dinner had been arranged as a farewell.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello my dear readers! I just want to tell you that Darcy would appear on the next chapter, I hope that you are excited. Do not forget to review, even few words will do. Your feedback gives me the fuel to continue and update as soon as possible.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Incredibly close**

The Bennet ladies were invited to a gathering, which was organised by a friend of their uncle. Jane conversed mostly with Bingley, while Elizabeth talked with an old acquaintance. Miss Fairfax was a dear friend to her and she always liked her company. She was a fine lady with great manners and she came from a very rich background. She had just came from Bath and her family intended to stay for the entire season, which made Elizabeth very happy , having a friend to spend some time with.

Elizabeth had never pined for any of the social privileges that those in the first cycles enjoyed, but she took great delight in hearing Miss Rose Fairfax talk about all the engagements she enjoyed over the years whenever she spent time in London . As Rose described the balls she had been invited, the concerts and theatre plays she had attended, and the presentations at court, Elizabeth delighted in the enchanting way she described them. She could not help but feel just a small bit if envy as she wished that perhaps just once she would like to step into Rose's world and experience it for herself.

"My dear Miss Elizabeth, I have the highest opinion in the world of your excellent judgment in all matters within the scope of your understanding, but permit me that there is anything better than to spend time in London." She paused "Oh the balls, the dancing, even the gentlemen"

"You are very fond of gatherings, aren't you dear Rose?" Elizabeth asked and and the lady nodded. "I, on the other hand, never saw any interest in them, except perhaps from the dancing. You know how I dearly love to dance"

When the lady was about to reply, a gentleman approached them and asked Rose for the next set, but she kindly rejected saying that she had promised it to another so the gentleman excused himself.

"I feel bad everytime I reject a gentleman, don't you Elizabeth?"

"It depends upon the man" she laughed.

Rose laughed as well. "That's true" she paused "Still, I cannot help but to blush everytime they ask"

"Then dear Rose, you have have not yet been in love" she mocked.

Rose laughed and replied with a smile "But I have" she paused "I still am"

"Hasn't he returned your affections?"

"I cannot reply with certainty, he is a very complex man and rarely shows his feelings, but when he focuses his attention to me, he becomes so sincere and gentle"

"He would be a fool not to love you. But pray tell me, when did you meet him? You know how curious I am"

Rose smiled "He is a friend of my father."

The ladies talked a little bit more about that subject, concluding that none woman could understand the thoughts of a man. Soon, they were approached by another gentleman, only this time his face was familiar. It was Mr. Cole.

He was not handsome; no, when Elizabeth first met him, he was absolutely plain, black nd plain, but still he was the gentleman, with a pleasing address. The second meeting proved him not to be so very plain; he was plain to be sure, but then he had so much countenance, and his tees were so good and he was so well made, that one soon forgot he was plain; and after a third interview, after dining in company with him at his estate, he was no longer allowed to be called so by anybody.

"So, you came at last! I began to think I shall not see you" Elizabeth said and gave him a big smile.

"Urgent business unfortunately made me to arrive late" the gentleman said.

"Let me introduce to you my dear friend Miss Fairfax" she said.

"I am glad to make your acquaintance, sir" Rose spoke.

"The pleasure is all mine" Mr Cole replied and bowed.

"Have you danced?" The man asked and looked at Elizabeth.

"No, not yet." She smiled ruefully.

"I was afraid that because I had arrived so late I was going to have to steal you away from another"

Elizabeth laughed "You presume too much"

The party didn't have the chance to continue their conversation, because a gentleman approached them, taking Rose's hand, reminding her of the dance she promised him. The music had started and the dance was about to begin, so Mr Cole asked Elizabeth for this dance and she kindly accepted him. They talked as they danced, they smiled to each other and talked about things as though they were old acquaintances. But, when the dance was about to come to an end, on her last move, her gaze was momentarily distracted by someone walking through the doorway. It was Mr. Darcy!

At first, she nearly lost her step, but then as her gaze drifted unwillingly back up, their eyes met, followed by a lowering of her head. This cannot be, she thought. As her heart raced, her eyes blurred,making her movement very difficult. When the set ended at last, she breathed deeply as she took Mr Cole 's hand. She had not seen where Mr Darcy went after she lowered her head; but she was curious to look upon him now that she was somewhat more composed.

Her eyes turned towards the left, sensing sensing a pair of eyes upon her. He stood taller than those around him. She lifted her head, took in a deep breath and and knowledge him with a brief, polite smile as if she was merely seeing an old acquaintance. He was an old acquaintance! Mr Darcy nodded slightly, causing Elizabeth to blush faintly. His eyes held her, and she could only guess as to the meaning in his intense stare. She finally looked away and turned back to Mr Cole, who was talking to her of God knows what.

* * *

><p>I want to thank everyone one of you, who followed my story and reviewed! I'm sorry for the detail, I hope that you can forgive me. I'm not sure for this chapter, that's why I need your opinion. What do you think?<p> 


End file.
